Catix
'' "Quick on my feet, hidden like a shadow, strike fast, leave them clueless" - Catix'' Catix is a newer admin of Team END. She is a very unique member complete with a unique set of weapons, a unique set of tactics, and even her own unique title. In battle, Catix, being physically weaker, she prefers to avoid hand-to-hand combat. Instead, she remains in shadows while she can, manipulating and messing with enemies heads. Off the battle field, she is a spunky END Member who loves to play, tease, converse and, overall, eat. She is the Root Character representing Catix66 on DeviantART. Originally, Catix was created as a quick, last minute persona created just to have an image of some kind. But, it didn't take long before she became a permanent OC. She has changed drastically over time and gained many new friends but, she still remains the happy, helpful cat everybody knows and loves. Background Info Not much is known about Catix's background. She doesn't even remember anything herself. All she knows is that she holds a dark secret she would like to keep hidden. The only two others who know anything about this are her trusted friends and allies, Snide and Neon. Moving off of the "secret," Catix usually wandered anywhere. Just a curious cat. Until she met two Pokémon; Crimson, a friendly red Pikachu and Dusky, a mischievous Umbreon. The two introduced her to many new people who also became friends. It didn't take long to find a home with all these people. She even a love interest in a special serperior, Snide, and a great friendship with a pink Umbreon, Neon. The three became an inseparable trio. But, it wasn't until she joined Team END when she found great allies. It was there she met Wolfgang "Wolfos" Osmond, Fritz, Harrison, Rofly and many others. This is were she learned about unity in numbers. She saw strength in every member of END and how they all banded together to become even stronger. Even though Catix was never a prominent member and preferred to dwell in the background at first, she soon started to show her team potential. She worked with others, started taking on missions, fought for END. She worked her way up and, through many twist and turns, was approached by END Leader and Founder, Harrison. She was granted the position of a new END admin and became the Team END Infiltrator. Appearance Catix is a smaller, female cat with orange-brown fur. Usually she's found just wearing her red collar and bell. But, whenever it comes to battle time, she wears a black hood with silver armor pieces and a black sash around her waist. She's also adorned with small black belts that hold lock picks and other utensils. The armor plate on her back holds a red gem in which her weapons lie inside. Personality Off the battle field Catix is very playful. She loves to mess around with people, especially Wolfgang "Wolfos" Osmond. Her happy disposition helps her get along with others easily but, whenever she gets into a sticky situation she usually becomes very timid. She loves to talk to and hang out with friends and can be a but random at times. Oh, and did I mention she eats whenever she gets the chance. On the battle field she becomes almost the opposite of her normal attitude. She becomes highly observational and alert. She takes in, analyzes and takes action in a tactical manor. Her patience cannot be broken and her stealth skills are unbeaten. Relations to Other Members *Harrison - The leader of END, while him and Catix are acquaintances at this point, they continue to get to know each other better as friends. She looks up to him as a leader and will remain loyal to him and END. *Rofly - One of Catix's newer friends, Rofly continues to make her laugh. His friendly, hilarious demeanor is nothing short of awesome and Catix adores him for that. *Snide - One of Catix's best Friend's and love. Her and Snide are a close a couple with a special, unbreakable bond. *Thwill - A new part-time addition to Team END and new friend, Thwill and Catix love to tease and mess around with each other. The two are very competitive and share rather large egos, even though Thwill is the only one who gets teased for his. Catix also considers him such a good friend that she sits on his head, using it as a secondary pedestal whenever Snide is not around. *Fritz - Another new friend of Catix's, Fletcher has a reasonable and intelligent mind. Not to mention that the two like to goof off. *Wolfgang "Wolfos" Osmond - Yet another new friend, Wolford is the technician of END and is very down to earth. But, he's also very random at times and that's why Catix loves to mess with him. *Dusky - being one of Catix's first friends, Dusky is more like family to her. Dusky was Catix's original mentor in the art of TFs. While she is still learning, all her core skills came from the green eyed Umbreon. Weapons *Scythe of Darkness - A scythe created from a special material formed with darkness. The original scythe's owner was her assassin mentor, Alex. Now retired, Alex passed down the scythe to her *Axe of Light - An axe made from the same material as her scythe but, imbued with light instead of darkness. This axe was also given to her by Alex as a gift. *Bell - her bell allows for transformation, whether it be her or somebody else. She's had her bell for as long as she can remember. Trivia *Despite being shown as bipedal, Catix usually walks on all fours *She can change into alternate forms with her bell: Gore Magatix, Flareix, Gijinka Catix, Anthro Catix, etc. *Catix is always hungry **She loves sushi and fruits, especially berries *Catix loves nothing more than sitting on top of peoples' heads *She can often be found with Neon and Snide *Her bell is a special item of hers and she will attack anybody who takes it off her collar *She loves anything that is horror themed even though she becomes highly paranoid right after the thrill *She uses her scarves as an extra pair of hands **They wield her weapons in battle *When her scarf is not in use they wrap around her neck once and dangle on her back Category:Team END